pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua i Margaret
Joshua i Margaret to szesnasty odcinek szóstego sezonu, oraz sto siedemdziesiąty drugi ogółem. Streszczenie Rodzice Finna i Jake’a tropią w lesie nieziemskie zagrożenie. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się tym, że w Domku na Drzewie wszyscy świętują urodziny Jake'a. Pies pożera tort, a Finn przypomina sobie o jego rodzicach zastępczych. Jake zaczyna opowiadać o historii jego urodzin. Scena zamienia się w retrospekcje kiedy Margaret była jeszcze w ciąży z Joshua. Margaret bawi się kuszą, a Joshua przynosi im kolacje. Gdy jedzą kolacje rozmawiają o nowych wypadkach. Jeden wypadek określa, że pewnej kobiecie giną szarlotki. Zostawiają wszystko i jadą samochodem na miejsce zdarzenia. Dojeżdżają do domu Słoniczki i ta opowiada o potworze co kradnie jej szarlotki. Tym potworem okazuje się Wacek, który wspina się po oknie. To on okradał Słoniczkę, zostawiając fałszywe ślady. Wtedy Joshua i Margaret zamknęli sprawę. Gdy chcieli już odjechać, Słoniczka poinformowała ich o prawdziwym potworze w pobliżu. Postanowili niechętnie zbadać ten teren. Początkowo nie wierzyli jej, jednak po jakimś czasie znaleźli prawdziwe ślady potwora. Po tych śladach dotarli do wnętrza lasu. Joshua był coraz bardziej przekonany, że potwór istnieje. Gdy Margaret pobiegła w głąb lasu, jej mąż był zmuszony pójść za nią. Szli śladami gdy nagle dziwny niebieski kot wyskoczył z krzaków. Ten kot okazał się Zmiennokształtynm, który ugryzł Joshue w głowę. Żona zraniła go, powodując jego ucieczkę. W domu uraz Joshuy zostaje zabandażowany, w miejscu gdzie jad się rozprzestrzeniał. Jego żona starała się znaleźć antidotum w książce. W tych było napisane, że konieczne do antidotum jest więcej jadu tego potwora. Postanowiła zdobyć więcej tego jadu, zabierając po drodze broń i amunicje. Zostawiła Joshuy radyjko, by być z nikim w kontakcie. Gdy dociera na miejsce, po śladach idzie do legowiska potwora. Rozpoczęła się pomiędzy nią a potworem walka. Miał on możliwość zmieniania się w wiele różnych form. Margaret postanowiła podejść bliżej i uderzyć zmiennokształtnego i zebrać jad. Margaret opuszcza kryjówkę, a potwór otwiera dziwny portal, zmienia się w piłkę i wskakuje do niego. Po powrocie do domu, szukała Joshuy by sprawdzić co się z nim dzieje. Gdy w końcu go znajduje, widzi że guz na czubku jego głowy napina się. Po chwili rozrywa się, a z jego wnętrza wyskakuje - Jake. Po tym Margaret świeci latarką i widzi jak Jake tańczy w kałuży błota. Następnie matka urodziła drugiego szczeniaka - Jermaine. Scena przenosi się do parku, gdy Margaret i Joshua wyprowadzają szczeniaki w wózku. Margaret proponuje by jej mąż nosił kapelusz, by zakryć pozostałość po guzie. Decydują się by Jake był ich synem, jednak nie mogą wspominać jego urodzin. Scena jest z powrotem w Domku na Drzewie. Jake mówi "I tak nigdy nie powiedział mi." Finn jest zdezorientowany i pyta się go. Ten odpowiada "Nie wiem! Nigdy nie powiedzieli mi" Bohaterowie *Finn *Jake *BMO *Joshua *Margaret *Shape-shifter *Słoniczka *Wacek *Jermaine *Marcelina (wspomniana) Ślimak S6e16_snail.png Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek tłumaczy, czemu Jake ma czarodziejskie moce. *Ten odcinek tłumaczy, czemu Słoniczka i Wacek się rozstali. *Na początku odcinka gdy Margaret strzela z kuszy, celuje w kartkę z zdjęciem Kee-otha. *W zbrojowni Margaret ma Pokeballa i Zbroję Zeldrona. *Jedna ze scen tego odcinka nawiązuje do filmu "Kosmiczne jaja". * Shape-shifter widnieje na karcie tytułowej tego odcinka, nad Joshua i Margaret. * Odcinek opowiada o czasach przed narodzinami szczeniaków Joshuy i Margaret. * Na początku odcinka Jake zjada tort razem ze świeczką. * Gdy Joshua rodził Jake'a przypominało to narodziny greckiej bogini mądrości Ateny. Galeria S6E16Photo1.png S6E16Photo4.png S6E16Photo3.png S6E16Photo2.png Tumblr_nacmi7iPEv1th9oqqo1_500.png|Pokeball w zbrojowni kupe robie.jpg margaret w ciazy.png margaret.jpg josua margagaret i kot.png jake tanczy.png Wideo Adventure Time - Joshua and Margaret (SDCC Sneak Peek) Adventure Time - Joshua and Margaret Investigations (Sneak Peek) 2 Pora na Przygodę! - Joshua & Margaret Investigations (Długa Reklama) Kategoria:Sezon 6